The Twin Blades of Konoha REWRITE
by jubei zankage
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Idiot, Jinchuriki, Decendant of Sparda. On that day his grandfather Dante set in motion the wheels which would guide him to being the next Legendary Dark Knight and his other sensei would help him along the way


Hello, after much thinking, and getting stumped on my other fics, I have decided to re-write the twin blades of Konoha

"Talking"

'thinking'

**Demon**

Technique name

_Flashback_

--Scene change--

I do not own Naruto, Devil May Cry, or anything else I pull a character/Devil arm/Fighting style/Technique from

Fear

Fear is what Naruto Uzumaki felt as he ran from the mob of civilians, and a few ranked Ninja, they chased the six year old Jinchuriki into an alleyway. The blonde had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, these people, they were going to kill him.

"Prepare to die demon" they began shouting

"Go back to hell where you belong" the leader shouted as he prepared a fire style Jutsu

"Dudes, not cool" A voice called from behind the mob

"Who the hell are you?" The mob called out to the man

"That's easy, I am the legendary dark night, Dante, demon hunter extraordinaire, and that runt over there is not going to be killed tonight"

"If you're a real demon hunter then you would know"

"You know what, just shut the hell up, he is no fox, he is my grandson" at this Naruto began to cry "And there's your proof, demons can't cry, that's a gift only humans posses"

"Bullshit, we know that that brat is the Kyuubi incarnate"

"If he was, none of you would be alive right now" Dante replied as he readied his sword, the Force Edge that Trish gave back to him before looking for their Grandson "Leave or die fuckers"

The civilians left, leaving 4 chunin and a Jounin, Ryusuke Uchiha, to fight Dante "Prepare to die, fool" Ryusuke said to the half-devil as he charged, and was subsequently stabbed through the heart

"Tch, should have known, so they send demons to kill my grandkid huh"

Ryusuke backed away as he turned into what appeared to be a golem "Die seed of Sparda" the golem yelled as the other four turned into black suits of armor

"Man, that's all you care about; I thought I made a name for myself after I killed Mundus" Dante replied as he shredded the five demons with Force Edge, Naruto looked up at Dante and asked him if he was really his grandfather

"Yeah kid, I fucked up and put your old man in an orphanage to protect him from the demons that wanted me dead, his name was Minato, ended up becoming the fourth hokage" Dante began "He sealed one of the four lords of hell, Kyuubi in you, so we are going to make you a demon worthy of the title Legendary Dark Knight"

"Why would I want to be a demon, Gramps?"

"Because, demon or rather Devil is in your blood, not a fox, a savior. The blood of myself, and my father, the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda"

"Sparda?"

"Yes, three thousand years ago, the supreme lord of hell, who reigned over the four current lords, Mundus, took his armies to attack the human world. Among his armies was a powerful, yet honorable demon named Sparda, he took pity upon mankind, and thus he rebelled against Mundus. Sparda is my father, and as his family we inherit the duty of protecting mankind from demons and devils"

"So why do I need to become a demon to do that, Gramps?"

"So that you can stand up to their strongest, runt" Dante replied "Listen, I know it sounds like becoming what the village thinks you are, and it's your choice, but if you become a demon yourself, then you can kill the fox"

"Can we talk to the hokage about it first, Grandpa?"

"Come on" Dante said as he walked to the Hokage's office with Naruto

--HOKAGE'S OFFICE: TEN MINUTES LATER--

"Yo, I need to talk to the hokage, now" Dante said to the secretary

"Sorry he is in a meeting with his advisors at the moment" She calmly replied as Dante walked up to the door, kicking it in "Sir you can't go in there" the secretary yelled

"Why not, the door's open" Dante replied as Homura and Koharu looked at Naruto "What is the Kyuubi boy doing here"

"Listen and listen real fucking good, he is no Kyuubi, even if he one day becomes a demon"

"What do you mean, Dante" the hokage replied

"I will not let my grandson be hated by you damn idiots, he is going to be trained by me, Hokage, the terms are yours to make" the devil hunter began "Naruto has demon blood within him, and you fuckers finish your meeting later"

"Homura, Koharu, leave us" Sarutobi said as the advisors followed his orders "Sorry Dante, Naruto"

"It's okay Oji-san" Naruto answered "I wanted to know what you think of Grandpa's ideas for my training"

"Well, please enlighten us, Dante"

"Okay, here's the deal, in order to overcome the Kyuubi's influence, Naruto needs to awaken his demon blood, or seal his chakra, I propose the former"

"Where do intend to train him, Dante?"

"I was hoping outside the village, but it's not my choice, so what do say Naruto?"

"I want to go to the ninja academy while you train me so I can make some friends" Naruto replied

"Okay, but know this your training will be, brutal, hellish, and utterly inhumane"

"So, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right grandpa?"

"Spoken like a true Sparda" Dante said to his grandson "So, Sarutobi, can you give us a training ground where we can have the best chakra sense disruptors set up"

"Yes of course Dante"

There you go it's done

First thing is that though I had a poll going I am restarting it (If you're one of the seven who voted before I'll add your previous vote to the new poll) the poll has a few rules

The first is that I don't want you voting for two or more of the same type or element of weapon, unless the type is ranged

Second is that if Devil bringer wins only the top two non ranged weapons will be used (He will absorb one and wield the other) Ranged weapons don't ge affected by this

Second is I was wondering who Naruto should be with, I am fully prepared to give lady eternal youth if you pick her and I have no problem with a harem


End file.
